There have been known video display devices provided with a light guide plate and a plurality of light emitting diodes (LEDs) as a backlight. The light guide plate is located behind the display module, while the LEDs are located to face the side edge of the light guide plate.
If this type of video display device is provided with a plurality of components each having a plurality of LEDs, and if the components have different structures (specifications) depending on their locations, this may arise some inconvenience such as an increase in the number of components and manufacturing process.